Credits
by BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: Cue the credits.


**Feeling kind of angsty today, so here's a Jadecentric one shot. Read on!**

* * *

You know you shouldn't have yelled at him or shoved him. He was only helping her. But you felt that maybe if he was that close to her, he wished he could be closer. That was probably so, even you have to admit, she's so much better than you. But he's the one who broke up with _you_.

Oh shit, now you're crying and the blade is hovering above your wrists. You slice and slice, hoping that it'll make the pain fade, but it's making it worse. When you started dating him, he made you promise never to do…_this_ again. But he also promised never to make you cry or hurt. Well too damn bad, if he breaks his promise, you break yours. And now your wrists are bleeding more than you're used to and now you're panicking. But the panic fades as does your pain.

You don't feel much anymore, just this eerie sense of peace. You don't worry when you hear the door slam, because who cares? You're dying anyway, so it doesn't matter to you. And you know you've died when you see his face above you. You can't tell whether it's Heaven or Hell until his face goes from worry to horror. Definitely Hell. But it's a beautiful Hell, if Beck's there. But then he starts shaking you, telling you to stay awake.

Now you can't tell whether you're dead or it's just a nightmare, because it shouldn't hurt this much to be shaken. And now he's yelling for help and you see a flash of bright red dashing into the bathroom. You know it's Cat by the way the shriek sounds. And their voices are expanding, taking up what little room is left in your brain. It's all too much and you just want to sleep. But Beck's there and even in your foggy state of mind, you know you're not quite dead yet, but if you sleep, you'll never wake up. You'd rather get to see his face for just a moment longer than let it go all too soon. And suddenly you're being lifted up and placed on a soft stretcher. Beck's smoothing your hair back from your forehead and he keeps saying, "Don't leave me, not now." And he's crying and you don't want to see an angel cry, so you try to say something but it doesn't come out quite right. And now you're being lifted again and Beck is still with you, still crying.

You start drifting again but you're still aware of Beck and you don't want to die now that he's here with you. And now you're bombarded by harsh fluorescent lights and the smell of sterilizer. And there's pain in your arms again, not as bad as when you sliced them, but close. And then you're floating, drifting away. And you here a rush of voices saying things too loud. You here wailing in the background and hope it's not Beck, 'cause he doesn't deserve to hurt like that. And then your world goes dark.

* * *

The weeks following the…_incident _are tense and depressing. Beck refuses to come near you because he blames himself and your friends are walking on eggshells around you. You're sick of it, but no one wants to set you off again. And it gets so bad that you are actually lowered to talking to Tori…willingly. And what's worse is that you are still technically single so Sinjin is always asking you out. And so, finally, you reduce yourself to calling Beck when you think that it should always be the guy that calls the girl, but given the circumstances…

It goes to voicemail so you tell him to meet you at the park that you guys had had your first date at. You tell him to meet you at five but you'll wait 'till six, just in case. You don't know if he'll come or just ignore you, but you can always hope. You're there fifteen minutes early and you wait until six, like you said. He doesn't show, but you stay another hour. And another. And another. At nine forty five, you give up and start to go until you feel a strong, warm arm reeling you in.

You get ready for a fight, but when you turn around you see his face and his eyes are shining, just like the first time you'd ever seen them. And then you kiss him…or he kisses you…it's still slightly fuzzy. But the kiss is just as good, if not better, than the ones that have preceded it. And that's when you know he's perfect for you, more perfect for you than peanut butter is perfect for jelly. Yes, THAT perfect. And you keep kissing until you hear a voice saying, "God, get a room, would you? This is a family park." And you turn and see a girl, no older than thirteen, pretending to puke. And you roll your eyes as he laughs a little. And cue the credits.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not sure how I like this, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
